Recuerdos En El Olvido
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tetsuro se prometió permanecer a su lado. No importa el tiempo, no importan las circunstancias. Estar a su lado con la esperanza de que vuelva a ser el de antes. De que recupere esos recuerdos que poco a poco, se quedan en el olvido.


Esa mañana de verano, Tetsuro apretó con fuerza la almohada en su cabeza con la esperanza de opacar la alarma de su teléfono. No lo consiguió y gruñó mientras lo apagaba. Eran las ocho y por más que quería seguir durmiendo, sabía que no podía. Ya completamente despierto, observó a la persona que ocupaba el otro espacio de la cama: De piel clara y suave, cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos dorados que en ese momento se ocultaban en sus párpados y una personalidad seria pero a la vez cálida. ¿Acaso existía ser más perfecto que él? Se acercó con lentitud y besó sus labios con suavidad.

— Buenos días Kei — Susurró.

Kei asintió no muy a gusto mientras se daba la vuelta y se cubría con la sábana. Él siempre era el primero en levantarse, pero cuando pasaban la noche "jugando" se volvía en el último en despertar.

Bajó las escaleras y preparó su matutina taza con café. Una vez lista, se dirigió a su estudio, prendió su computadora y prosiguió en donde se había quedado el día anterior.

No pasó mucho tiempo y escuchó movimientos en la cocina. Probablemente Kei estaba preparando el desayuno. Muy bien, sólo terminaba ese informe e iría a darle el "buenos días" como era debido.

A los pocos minutos, el aroma a comida quemada penetró en su nariz. Se paró de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina. Apagó la estufa y abrió la ventana para que el humo lograra salir. Buscó a Kei y se alarmó al encontrar la puerta de la entrada abierta.

 _"_ _Lo siento mucho señor Kuroo…"_

— Por favor no — Exclamó — No ahora.

Salió a toda prisa y sus ojos lo buscaron con desesperación. A unos cuantos metros, Kei observaba tranquilamente un gato color miel que descansaba sobre una barda. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él.

— Kei — Lo tomó de la muñeca.

— Tetsuro — Sonrió al verlo — Buenos días.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A dónde? — Se percató de dónde estaba — Yo… no lo sé — Se sorprendió por respuesta tan absurda — Yo — Observó a su alrededor como si buscara una respuesta — No lo recuerdo — Un vacío en su pecho se hizo presente, pero en cuanto sintió el calor de Tetsuro, el malestar desapareció.

— Está bien Kei — Lo envolvió más en el abrazo — Volvamos a casa ¿Quieres? — El menor asintió sin comprender que había pasado.

— Tetsuro ¿No te has cambiado todavía? Vas a llegar tarde.

— Trabajo en casa ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿De verdad? — Bajó la mirada — Ya veo.

 _"…_ _pero los recuerdos de Tsukishima se están desvaneciendo"_

Tres meses habían pasado desde que la vida les había jugado una mala broma. A pesar de las circunstancias, se prometió permanecer a su lado. Permanecer a su lado mientras esas palabras penetraban en su mente día tras día, noche tras noche.

— Tetsuro — Habló con tranquilidad — ¿Estamos dando un paseo?

— Claro Kei — Tomó su mano y le sonrió — Un tranquilo paseo matutino.

 _"_ _Al principio serán cosas pequeñas…"_

 _—_

— Kei — Habló mientras el menor se concentraba en su comida — ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? Claro que lo recuerdo — Contestó ofendido — Fue en un partido de práctica entre nuestras escuelas.

— Muy cierto — Sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta.

— Jamás podría olvidar el momento en el que mi vida se volvió un infierno — El mayor rio — Pero… — Guardó silencio.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó al ver su cara de confusión.

— Nada, es sólo que — Lo miró fijamente — Tetsuro ¿Recuerdas en que escuela estaba?

 _"_ _Pero después comenzará a olvidar recuerdos más importante"_

—

El teléfono sonó y Tetsuro contesto. Se sorprendió pero a la vez se alegró al escuchar esa voz.

— ¡Hey, Yamagushi!

— Buenos días Kuroo-san.

— ¿Qué tal la vida?

— Muy bien ¿Y la suya?

— Por favor pequitas. Te he dicho miles de veces que me hables de tú.

— Cierto — Se escuchó una risa nerviosa — Pero no puedo evitarlo… Por cierto — Su voz se entristeció — La madre de Tsukki me contó lo que pasó ¿Cómo ha estado?

— ¿Quieres hablar con él?

— ¿Puedo?

— Claro que puedes. Eres su mejor amigo después de todo — Apartó el teléfono — Pastelito, es Yamagushi.

— ¿Yamagushi? — Se quedó pensando. Se acercó y tomó el teléfono — Cómo has estado.

Kuroo se calmó ante sus palabras, al parecer todavía lo recordaba. Los siguientes minutos Kei estuvo pegado al teléfono. Se quejaba y reía de vez en cuando. De un momento a otro sus risas se detuvieron y comenzó a dar respuestas cortas. Cuando colgó el teléfono, bajó la vista.

— Tetsuro.

— Dime.

— Yo… — Observó el teléfono que seguía en su mano — ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

 _"_ _Llegará el momento en el que olvidará a sus amigos…"_

—

El timbre sonó y Tetsuro abrió la puerta.

— Akiteru-san — Se alegró al verlo.

— Hola — Saludó — Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero quería ver como estaban.

— No te preocupes por eso — Negó con la cabeza — Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Preguntó mientras entraba.

— Está descansando en estos momen…

— Tetsuro — Habló Kei mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Ah, Kei. Ya despertaste.

— Nunca me dormí.

Los ojos de Kei pasaron de Tetsuro a Akiteru, lo contempló un momento. Los mayores guardaron silencio mientras esperaban las siguientes palabras por parte del menor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, nii-chan?

— Así que me recuerdas — Habló con alivio.

— Pues claro que te recuerdo — Se acercó a él un poco molesto por su comentario — Sería patético si olvidara a mi propio hermano.

— Ja, ja. Tienes razón — Sonrió y el menor chasqueó la lengua — Cierto. Compré algo que te gustará — Mostró la caja de su pastelería favorita.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos se iluminaron — No… no era necesario — Habló avergonzado.

Akiteru se quedó toda la tarde, platicaba con Kei y de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas un poco extrañas para él. Una vez que el crepúsculo estaba por terminar, tuvo que irse.

— Me alegra saber que estás bien.

— Yo también pero… ¿Podrías soltarme ya? — Intentó apartase del abrazo sin lograrlo.

— Vamos Kei. Tu hermano está feliz de verte.

— Cierto. Además — Se unió más a él — No sé hasta cuando podré hacer esto.

— ¿Uh?

— Nada, nada — Lo soltó.

— Por favor ve con cuidado — El teléfono sonó y tuvo que ir a contestar.

— Me alegra saber que está bien — Habló una vez estando solos — Te debemos mucho Tetsuro.

— Al contario.

— Sé que es mucho pedir pero…

— Akiteru — Sujetó su hombro — Jamás lo dejaré solo.

— Gracias — Sonrió agradecido.

— Tetsuro — Se acercó el menor a la entrada — Hay un pastel en la me… Ah — Observó a Akiteru e hizo una reverencia — Buenas noches — Saludó con cortesía — ¿Es usted compañero de trabajo de Tetsuro?

Los mayores guardaron silencio durante varios segundos.

— Kei — Habló Tetsuro con nerviosismo — Es tu hermano.

— No lo creo Tetsuro. Sabes que no tengo hermanos.

— No, Kei — Se acercó a él — Recuérdalo, es Aki…

— Mucho gusto — Interrumpió Akiteru mientras sonreía — Me llamo Tsukishima Akiteru y sólo vine a saludar a Kuroo.

— Si gusta puede pasar.

— No te preocupes. Ya debo irme.

— Entiendo.

— Entonces, me voy Kuroo — Observó a su hermano y sonrió con tristeza — Fue un placer.

— Igualmente, Tsukishima-san.

 _"_ _Olvidará a su familia…"_

—

— Tetsuro — Tocó la puerta de su estudio — Llegó el correo — Le entregó unas cartas.

— Oh, gracias — Apartó la vista de su computadora — Veo que te llegó una también — Habló al ver que Kei tenía una carta en su mano.

— No es eso — Observó el sobre — Al parecer el cartero se equivocó. La dirección es de por aquí cerca, así que voy a entregársela a quien le pertenece.

— Ya veo ¿Puedo saber quién es? Puede que lo conozca

Kei le entregó la carta y Tetsuro sonrió con tristeza al leer el nombre de su dueño.

— Entonces — Lo observó con curiosidad — ¿Conoces a Tsukishima Kei?

 _"_ _Incluso olvidará quien es"_

 _—_

— Tetsuro.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? — Cuando volteó a verlo, se alarmó.

Kei estaba estático en medio de la calle, miraba el suelo y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Cuando levantó la vista para verlo, sus ojos mostraron miedo y confusión.

 _"_ _Y una vez olvidado algo…"_

— ¿Por qué? — Volvió a preguntar — ¿Por qué puedo recordar tu nombre pero no el mío? Yo… — Comenzó a temblar.

— Kei — Lo abrazo — Tu nombre es Kei.

— Tetsuro — Se aferró a él asustado — No entiendo que pasa.

 _"…_ _ya no podrá recuperarlo"_

—

— Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

— Claro que lo sé — Se sonrojó — No paras de decírmelo en todo momento.

— Sólo quiero recordártelo — Lo tomó de las manos — Recordarte que siempre te amaré.

— Yo… yo también te amo — Susurró avergonzado — Tetsuro.

 _"_ _Está bien. No importa si olvida, porque yo estaré con él"_

 _—_

Esa tarde fueron al cine. Era el estreno de una película sobre dinosaurios y Kei había comprado los boletos con anticipación… dos veces. Después decidieron comer en un restaurante. La comida fue tranquila y platicaban sobre la película. Al final, Kei disfrutaba con emoción de una rebanada de pastel mientras Tetsuro lo observaba discretamente cada vez que bebía su café.

 _"_ _Mientras esté a su lado podremos crear nuevos recuerdos"_

De camino a casa, pasaron frente al cine. Kei se detuvo y observó la cartelera por un momento.

— Tetsuro — Habló sin apartar la vista.

— ¿Sí?

 _"_ _Lo siento, pero…"_

— Hoy se estrena una película de dinosaurios — Volteó a verlo — ¿Podemos ir a verla?

Tetsuro le sonrió — Por supuesto.

 _"_ _Tsukishima no será capaz de almacenar nuevos recuerdos"_

 _—_

— Feliz cumpleaños Kei.

— ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?

— Claro y por eso — Le mostró una pequeña caja — Te compré un pastel para ti solito.

— Ya veo — Habló con voz apagada — Gracias Tetsuro.

 _"_ _Al no tener recuerdos, no tendrá un pasado"_

— Mira — Sacó el pastel y se lo mostró — Es tu favorito.

 _"_ _Y sin un pasado…"_

Kei Observó la pequeña tarta decorada con muchas fresas — ¿Lo es? — Preguntó con rostro inexpresivo.

— Así es — Acarició su cabello mientras Kei probaba el pequeño pastel — Tu favorito.

 _"_ _Su identidad se irá perdiendo"_

—

Esa mañana despertó temprano, se alistó, tomó un ligero desayuno y salió rumbo a su destino. Una vez ahí, se dirigió a una puerta y sonrió ante la persona que veía el paisaje por medio de la venta.

— Kei — Entró con precaución.

— Tetsuro ¿Me sucedió algo? Recuerdo que estaba en casa y ahora — Contempló la habitación — Estoy en el hospital y me duele el brazo — Se percató de la venta que traía.

— Tuviste un pequeño accidente en la calle pero nada de qué preocuparse — Sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? No lo recuero.

 _"_ _Llegará un momento en el que el mundo presentará un peligro para él…"_

— No te esfuerces en recordar y mejor descansar. Ah, te traje un regalo ¡Taran! — Le mostró un pequeño dinosaurio de peluche — Es para que te haga compañía mientras no esté contigo.

— Gracias — Recibió el presente y lo observó por un momento — Tetsuro — Volteó a verlo — ¿Podemos ir a casa?

— Claro —Sonrió — Sólo espera un poco.

 _"_ _Y el hospital tendrá que ser su nuevo hogar"_

—

 _"_ _Pero hay una esperanza"_

— Es patético ¿No te parece?

Tetsuro lo observó con sorpresa. Esa palabra había dejado de pronunciarla y volverla a oír en el tono en que lo dijo, lo llenó de ilusión.

— Kei — Susurró.

— Es patético que hasta ahora lo recuerde — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse — Te conocí en un partido de práctica entre tu escuela Nekoma y la mía, Karasuno. Mi mejor amigo es Yamagushi. Mi hermano Akiteru me decepcionó cuando era pequeño pero lo sigo amando. Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san se fueron a vivir a Francia. Fuimos a la misma universidad y comenzamos a vivir juntos desde entonces. Encuentro fascinante el tema de los dinosaurios y me encanta el pastel de fresa. Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y odio a la gente de sangre caliente.

 _"_ _Si logra recordar lo que olvidó aunque sea por un momento, entonces habrá forma de recuperarse"_

El que hubiera recordado le daba esperanza. Esperanza de que fuera el de antes, de que volviera.

— Kei — Sus ojos mostraron alegría — Lo recuerdas. Recuerdas todo.

— ¡Ese es el problema! — Gritó y lo observó con miedo — Yo… no quiero olvidar — Se aferró a las sábanas — No de nuevo.

— Está bien, Kei. No lo olvidarás — Lo abrazó — Si lo recuerdas significa que te estás recuperando.

— ¿De verdad?

— Así es — Beso su labios — Te recuperarás y dentro de poco volverás a casa.

— Tetsu…

 _"_ _Pero…"_

Kei no terminó de decir su nombre. Guardó silencio y se secó las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos. Se soltó con cuidado del abrazo y su mirada comenzó a recorrer la habitación: el pequeño sofá, la cortina que ondeaba con suavidad por el cálido viento, la silla a su lado y la cama en la que estaba. Su vista se detuvo en él. Sus ojos, dorados y tranquilos lo miraban con calma. El menor aspiró suavemente y habló.

 _"_ _Si llega a olvidar aquello que es lo más importante para él…"_

— ¿Quién soy? — Preguntó con voz tranquila.

— Eres — Habló con tristeza — Tsukishima Kei.

— Tsukishima — Susurró — Kei.

— Esta bien Kei — Lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello — Yo estoy aquí.

 _"_ _Aquello que nunca olvidó, entonces…"_

— Y tú — Sus ojos se enfocaron en la ventana mientras sentía ese abrazo lleno de afecto — ¿Quién eres?

 _"_ _Se habrá perdido para siempre"_

—

Esa tarde Kei contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana mientras sostenía un pequeño muñeco que no sabía de dónde había salido. Las hojas del árbol que estaba cerca, caían mientras el viento recorría el rojizo atardecer.

Sus ojos se apartaron de la ventana y se centraron en un libro que tenía al lado. En la portada había una pequeña nota: "Para que con este libro, te liberes de las cadenas de la realidad y tu imaginación vuele libre entre sus hojas" Dejó el pequeño dinosaurio a su lado y tomó el libro para visualizarlo mejor. Parecía nuevo, o al menos en su mayoría. Menos de una cuarta parte del libro estaba gastado. Abrió el escrito y sus páginas mostraron un pequeño separador: la silueta de un gato que sobre una colina, contemplaba la luna. Comenzó a leer pero el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

— Hola — Saludó un desconocido que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta — Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te vi tan concentrado en ese libro que me entró curiosidad por saber cuál era.

— Descuida — Observó el libro por un momento y se lo entregó.

— Tienes buenos gustos — Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama — Ah, espero que no se enojen si te hago compañía un rato.

— No se preocupe. Nadie me visita — Se quedó pensando — O no que yo recuerde.

— Ya veo.

— Usted — Lo observó — ¿Está aquí por alguna razón en especial?

— Vine a visitar a alguien.

— Ya veo. Estamos en un hospital ¿Verdad? — El extraño asintió — ¿Está muy enfermo? Me refiero a quien viene a visitar.

— Bueno…

— Lo siento — Se disculpó al ver su mirada entristecerse — No debí preguntar.

— Descuida — Rio y se puso a pensar — La verdad está un poquito enfermo, pero vengo todos los días desde hace más de dos años para animarlo.

— Entiendo — Bajó la vista — Espero se recupere pronto.

— Yo también.

— Cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es…

— Tsukishima Kei — Interrumpió y el menor se sorprendió — Te llamas así ¿Verdad? Lo leí en la puerta de tu habitación — Señaló la entrada.

Kei asintió confundido ¿Ese era su nombre? No lograba recordarlo.

— Bueno, es un placer. Yo me llamo…

Cuando escuchó el nombre, por un momento sintió como si hubiera recuperado algo importante. Al cabo de unos segundos, esa sensación desapareció.

— El placer es mío — Habló con una sonrisa apenas perceptible — Kuroo-san.


End file.
